


Serendipity

by Rycolfan (Snarryeyes)



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Rycolfan
Summary: Written for an AU prompt meme on Tumblr for siriusblack84, who asked for #1. Soulmates AU and Rycol. Hope this is okay for you. <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not real. No offense intended to those portrayed herein.

A name. 

That’s what it started with; just a name that appeared somewhere on your left arm between the ages of five and seven—the name of your soulmate. You didn’t get a surname—that would make it too easy—only the first name. Colin remembered the excitement of waiting for his own to appear, carefully checking his arm each and every morning, swallowing the bitter disappointment when his skin remained bare, looking at his brother’s with envy, until his day finally came. It hadn’t turned out quite as he’d expected, though. For some reason, while everyone else had got a name, he was only given an initial. At first he’d thought that the rest of the name would appear in due course, but nothing followed. The only thing etched onto his pale skin was a single R. It was something of an anticlimax—not just for him but for the whole family, who were equally perplexed. And of course he was teased at school once it became common knowledge, called defective and a freak.

When the novelty had worn off and his own disappointment eased, Colin took to pondering who the mysterious R could be. For a time, he thought that it could be a girl in his class called Rebecca. She was nice enough and seemed to like him, plus her soulmate’s name hadn’t appeared yet. Maybe he only got an initial because his soulmate was right in front of him. They became better friends over the next few months, finding more and more in common, and Colin was just starting to think that he had it all figured out when one morning she came into school and showed him her arm and the name upon it. It wasn’t his.

After a few more red herrings over the next few years, Colin gave up actively looking. He was at a disadvantage, after all. Perhaps patience and time were all that were required. He knew his soulmate was out there somewhere even if sometimes he found himself doubting that, those childhood taunts ringing in his ears. 

Devoting himself to his studies instead, Colin was rewarded with good grades and high praise from his teachers, and by the time he was halfway through high school, all he was thinking about was college and his future career. 

Colin barely looked up from his textbook when, one particular autumn day, a new student was introduced to the class, nor when said student sat next to him. It was only when a deep voice offered a soft, “Hey,” that Colin lifted his head fully, noticing the messy hair first, followed by sparkling green eyes, a big nose, and a somewhat lopsided smile.

“I’m Ryan.”

Without even meaning to, Colin found himself smiling back. “Colin.”

 

Within a few weeks they were inseparable. Colin had never had a best friend, let alone one who got him so completely. They were perfectly in tune with one another in practically every way—the only difference being their dedication to their studies, or rather Ryan’s lack of it. He wasn’t too concerned with flunking, though, cheerfully declining Colin’s offers to help but perfectly happy to keep Colin company while he studied himself. In fact, Ryan’s company became a second home; Colin almost felt lost on the rare days that he was without it.

It wasn’t until the end of their final school year approached, and with it the much anticipated prom, that something started to shift in Colin’s consciousness. The prom was a watershed of sorts and something that most students had dreamed of sharing with their soulmates. Those who had already found them were celebrated and envied in equal measure, and there was always a last desperate search for those who hadn’t. Colin didn’t stand much of a chance, but he wasn’t sure about Ryan—it was the one thing they barely talked about. He’d only seen the smallest glimpse of the name on Ryan’s skin, hidden away in his armpit and normally shielded by hair—not even a letter, just the topmost curl of one. Ryan had never seemed bothered about the whole thing, seemingly content to let fate do its thing for him, but he could easily get a date if he wanted, judging by some of the interested looks thrown his way. Colin wasn’t even sure if he wanted to go at all. 

“Are you gonna go stag?” Ryan asked a week before the prom, when Colin told him he didn’t yet have a date. He was perched next to Colin in the library, apparently oblivious to the librarian’s severe disapproval of him talking.

Colin shrugged, scribbling down some more revision notes. “Maybe… I don’t know.”

“I will if you will.”

“I thought Claire asked you.”

“She did, but…” Ryan trailed off, making Colin glance up at him and catch something of an odd expression. Ryan covered it with his trademark lopsided smile and a half-shrug. “Eh, I kinda like the stag approach. So? You in?” When Colin hesitated, Ryan nudged his arm. “Come on, it could still be fun.”

“Okay, fine.”

Ryan’s victorious whoop was short-lived as he was forcibly escorted from the library.

 

“You don’t have a date?”

“No, Mom, I told you. I’m going stag; quite a few of the guys are. It’s fine,” he added when she gave him a sympathetic look that bordered on pity. “I actually prefer it this way.”

“Okay, well, have fun. And don’t be home too late!”

Colin waved an acknowledgement as he went out the door, stamping down on the urge to back out and stay home. Prom was a rite of passage, after all, even if he didn’t have a date. He just hoped that Ryan had held up his side of the bargain.

He needn’t have worried. Ryan was already there, talking to a couple of girls near the stage; Colin spotted him immediately, thanks to his height. He looked completely at ease—the polar opposite of how Colin was feeling. Unaccountably disgruntled at the sight, Colin contemplated turning around and walking out again, but then Ryan glanced over and spotted him. Leaving the girls, he jogged over, his long legs covering the distance in a couple of strides. “Hey, Col! Looking good.”

Colin forced a smile. “Thanks… I don’t know what I’m doing here, though.”

“You’re honoring our stag pact, buddy,” Ryan said, slinging an arm comfortably around Colin’s shoulders. “Now let’s go get a drink.”

 

It wasn’t the worst night ever, but it wasn’t exactly the best either. There was lots of food, at least, and fairly decent music. But eventually the upbeat songs turned to ballads and the floor filled with couples as the evening drew to a close. Colin was just thinking about leaving when Ryan appeared out of nowhere, flashed him a view of the beer bottles concealed under his jacket, and jerked his head towards the back exit. Grinning, Colin followed.

“I thought we deserved a little something to end the evening,” Ryan murmured, passing Colin a bottle as they settled against the wall outside. The area at the rear of the building was deserted and there was a handy dumpster between them and the door they’d come through, which meant that, unless someone came looking, they were safely concealed from view.

“Where’d you get these?”

“Being tall has many advantages,” Ryan replied with a wink.

Colin laughed against the lip of his bottle, loosening his tie as he took a swig. “So, are you ready to graduate?”

Ryan shrugged. “Eh, never really cared much. But my parents do.”

“That’s parents for you.”

“Yeah… how about you?”

“I’m done with high school, that’s for sure. I just need to figure out what I want to do next and if I’m smart enough to succeed at it.”

Ryan nudged his elbow. “Of course you are.” When Colin made a skeptical noise in his throat, Ryan stepped away from the wall to face him. “Col, you _are_. Stop putting yourself down. You’re the smartest guy I know. You can do anything you want to do. I may never amount to anything, but you will.”

“Now who’s putting himself down?”

“That’s different. I’ve always known I wasn’t cut out for school, and I don’t have that much else going for me.”

“That’s not true. You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for. And a whole bunch of other things besides.”

“Uh-huh… like what?”

“You’re funny—the funniest person I know, actually—and kind, generous, good looking… well, apart from the nose—”

“Hey!”

Laughing as Ryan shoved him, Colin playfully shoved back, but he misjudged the distance and stumbled, ending up against the warmth of Ryan’s chest. And when he looked up, Ryan’s face was right there, his eyes shining, his grinning lips so close… without another thought, Colin surged up to meet them.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he mumbled, instantly pulling away. “I shouldn’t—”

But Ryan merely shook his head, said, “Don’t be sorry,” and pulled Colin back against him, lips smiling as they met. When the kiss eventually ended, Ryan let out a soft contented sigh, nudging Colin’s nose affectionately. “I’ve been waiting for you to figure this out.”

Colin pulled back slightly at that, his expression turning quizzical. “Figure what out? That I like you? I mean _like_ like you. I mean—Jesus, this is embarrassing…”

Amusement sparked in Ryan’s eyes, but it faded just as quickly. He shook his head and took a step back. “It’s more than that, Col.”

Unbuttoning his shirt, Ryan pulled one side clear and lifted his arm high so that the light from the building illuminated it. The topmost curl of the letter Colin had caught a glimpse of formed a C. Next to it was an o, then an l, then an i… Colin’s eyes widened, flying to Ryan’s face. “What—why didn’t you tell me?”

Ryan grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. “It looks bad, I know. I just… I wanted you to get here on your own, when you were ready.”

Thinking back, Colin had to admit that he’d probably have reacted badly if Ryan had told him right at the beginning. But now it was clear that those months and years together had slowly but surely unveiled the truth, even if he hadn’t fully grasped it until that moment. “But you… you always knew?”

“Pretty much, yeah… I’m sorry—”

Tugging Ryan forward, Colin silenced him the best way he knew how. And yes, now he could feel the depth of their connection, warming him to his very core, sparking across his skin where the beginnings of a name had once appeared—not R for Rebecca or Rachael or even Ruby; R for Ryan. This is what he’d been waiting so long for. And damn, it was worth the wait. 

“Don’t be sorry,” he murmured against Ryan’s lips, sharing a slow smile before they lost themselves to each other again.

Enveloped in Ryan’s arms with the soft strains of music floating through a nearby open window, Colin conceded that it could well be the best night ever, after all. Or at least the first of many.


End file.
